


The First Time I Knew This Was Forever

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Series: A New Way of Looking at Love [6]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Image, Boyfriends, College, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mention of scars, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 02:37:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7081369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Kurt confesses to Sebastian that a subject he's been studying in school has been making him feel self-conscious about his body, Kurt starts acting a bit more like himself again. Which means, sex marathon after school. But there's still one more thing on his mind, and it comes out at kind of an unlikely time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time I Knew This Was Forever

“So,” Kurt says, voice cracking absurdly, which makes him and Sebastian snicker, “what…do you think…about that…for a turn around?” Kurt laughs again, and Sebastian’s heart swells with the complete, unfettered joy in it. After the last few weeks, with Kurt wrestling with certain topics at school that made him self-conscious about his own body, specifically his scar, he has begun to come out of his funk with flying colors, the way Sebastian knew he would.

“I think…it’s amazing,” Sebastian says, unable to blink, to move, to think too clearly. But he doesn’t really have to think at all with his sexy boyfriend riding him, which he’s been doing since they got home from classes, tearing off his own clothes without a word while Sebastian followed close behind, and around five orgasms later, it’s nearly dinner time.

But Kurt isn’t getting off Sebastian’s lap, and Sebastian isn’t about to make him.

Kurt raises a shaky arm and wipes the sweat from his brow. “Je-jesus…Christ…” he moans, swallowing heavy, breathing hard. He leans his head back and inhales through parted lips, trying to catch his breath. His lungs hurt, his entire chest burns, but he laughs at this pain…that it can come hand-in-hand with such extreme pleasure.

“Are you…are you done?” Sebastian asks, watching sweat roll down Kurt’s chest, bead after bead down the flat plane of his pecs, stopping when it hits his scar, then winding around the wrecked flesh.

“No,” Kurt smiles, tilting his head to the side to get a better view of Sebastian’s face through his unruly bangs. “Are you?”

“Not by a long shot.” Sebastian grabs Kurt’s hand and brings it to his lips. He kisses Kurt’s knuckles, enjoying the flavor of salty sweat, knowing that he’s part of the reason that Kurt’s drenched in it. “Can you move?”

Kurt redistributes his weight, trying to lift up on to his knees, but his legs shake. He gets half an inch off Sebastian’s hips, and then slides down again. “No. Can you?”

Sebastian doesn’t need to try to move to know the answer. “Not a bit. _You’ve_ been the one doing all the work for about an hour now.”

“And don’t you forget it.”

“Oh, I won’t,” Sebastian promises, tickling Kurt’s calves where they’re tucked beside his body

“Do you _want_ to move?” Kurt asks, shooing Sebastian’s hands away.

“Not at all.”

“Good.” Kurt tries to lean towards the bed side table, reaching for the Aquafina bottle he has sitting there. It’s sweating about as much as he is, taunting him with its promise of cool liquid refreshment. He takes a few swipes at it, whimpering in despair when his fingers don’t quite make it. Then he turns to his boyfriend, grinning in amusement at Kurt’s struggle. “Hey. Hand me that water, will ya?”

“Sure.” Sebastian scoots as best he can towards the table, giggling when it takes more strength than he has. He uses the last of his energy reserves to buck up and jettison towards the pillows, grinning with satisfaction when Kurt moans in the process. He wraps a hand around the still cold water, amazing since it’s been out of the fridge for as long as they’ve been fucking. He breaks the seal on the cap and hands it to his boyfriend. “Here.”

“Oh, thank God!” Kurt exclaims, grabbing the water, bringing it to his lips, and gulping it down. Sebastian watches Kurt’s throat move as he swallows, and fuck being hot and exhausted, he starts getting hard in Kurt’s ass again. Kurt’s parched gulping slows to thoughtful sipping, and when his eyes become distant, Sebastian starts to wonder, “What are you thinking, gorgeous?”

Kurt’s eyes shift from the spot he’s been staring at, down to Sebastian’s face. Sebastian half expects to see sorrow in Kurt’s eyes, a crash of reality invading their beautiful afternoon, but Kurt’s smile seems content, happy. “I’m thinking about how lucky I am that I found you.”

Sebastian puts a hand on Kurt’s knee. “I think the same thing about you, over and over, every time I look at you. What a gift it is that we found each other.”

“You think of that when you look at me?”

“Yup,” Sebastian says. “Every time I look at you.”

“And” - Kurt bites his lip – “you don’t regret being with me? Not at all?”

Confused, Sebastian shakes his head. “Why would I?”

“Well, I’m your first…your only. If we decide to spend our lives together, won’t you feel like you’re missing out on something?”

“Missing out on what?” Sebastian asks, but he immediately figures out the answer. “Something _better_?”

“I don’t know.” Kurt momentarily looks away, embarrassed for bringing this up _now_. “Something _different_ …maybe?”

“Let me ask you the same question. Do you think you’re missing out?”

Kurt goes from embarrassed to offended in a blink. “No. Never. Sebastian! You’re like…a dream. I couldn’t imagine finding a better man… _ever_.”

“Then why do you think _I_ would ever want someone other than _you_?” Sebastian asks. “I love you. And if we stay together for the rest of our lives, I’ll consider myself the luckiest man on Earth.” Sebastian runs his hands up and down Kurt’s legs, needing to feel closer to him, even more than they are right now, with one physically inside the other. “How can you not see that?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt says. “I guess that, maybe, I still get a little paranoid, afraid that I’m going to lose you. That you’re going to wake up one day and resent settling.”

Sebastian wants to argue Kurt’s word choice, tell him for the hundredth time that he’s not settling. He knows that these feelings may be Kurt’s, but they’re a symptom of something else, the anxiety that Kurt’s getting over. No need drudging up bad feelings and scotching the rest of the evening. Besides, he doesn’t want to argue while they’re in this position. He’d rather do something to make Kurt feel good, in the hopes that it’ll make things better.

“You know what is considered the best cure for paranoia?” Sebastian asks.

Kurt raises a brow. “What?”

“Sex,” Sebastian answers, running his hands higher up Kurt’s thighs, creeping towards his cock. “Lots and lots of sex.”

“Haven’t we been having lots of sex?” Kurt laughs. “And yesterday you said that sex was the best cure for insomnia.”

“A-ha” – Sebastian doesn’t take hold of Kurt’s cock; he just strokes it lightly with his fingertips, the way he knows really gets Kurt going – “and after we did it, how did you sleep?”

Kurt rolls his head on his shoulders and tries not to agree too quickly. It might be fun to tease Sebastian and object, but he finds it a tad bit difficult when his boyfriend is doing that sublime caressing thing with his fingertips. Anyway, who’s Kurt to complain? Sebastian’s argument may be ridiculous, but it’s definitely compelling. “Really good, actually.”

“See? I stand by my previous statement.”

“Okay.” Kurt nods in agreement. He caps his water bottle and drops it to the floor, gearing up for round six? Eight? Oh, fuck it. He’s lost count. “I guess it couldn’t hurt to try.”


End file.
